


In Your Ministry, Putting Things To Rights

by inkvoices



Series: Licorice Allsorts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a comment_fic prompt: <i>Fred & George & Any, the twins go to work for the Ministry like their mother wanted</i> and then that makes Molly worried...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Ministry, Putting Things To Rights

All Molly has ever wanted is for her children to be healthy and happy, but she can’t hide her pride when Percy starts working for the Ministry like Arthur, even if the closer he moves to his idea of success the further he seems to move away from their family. After the war Ron follows Harry into the Aurors whilst Bill and Charlie start helping the Ministry with rebuilding, and Molly hums to herself as she cooks tea, dancing around the kitchen. The war does so much damage, but it brings Percy back in the end and she’s so proud of all her boys, working for the good of the Wizarding World and putting things to rights. She knows that it won’t last, that Bill will go back to the Goblins and Charlie to his dragons. She isn’t any less proud of them for that, but in her heart of hearts she’s perhaps just a little more proud when they’re doing Ministry work.

Then the twins announce that they’ve ‘gone into the family business’ and, yes, she’s proud, but she’s also _worried_. Of all of them, she never thought that Fred and George would ever be the Ministry’s type.

“Are they helping with the rebuilding efforts?” she asks Bill and Charlie as they pull off their heavy-duty work boots and leave them by the backdoor. “I know that joke shop of theirs was part of the Alley that was destroyed. Is that where they are?”

“Sorry Mum, I haven’t seen them around,” says Bill, squeezing past her into the kitchen and Charlie shakes his head for ‘no’ as he follows.

“Have the Aurors found a use for Fred and George by any chance?” she asks Ron and Harry as they step out of the floo, Harry still a little unsteady on his feet, poor dear, not being as used to that form of travel as the rest of them.

Ginny waves to them from where she’s curled up on the couch, home for the holidays and wearing far too short a skirt for winter but looking lovely in it.

“You have to _apply_ to be an Auror,” says Ron, “they don’t _invite_ you, whatever talents or uses you’ve got. They didn’t even invite _Harry_.”

Harry blushes and waves back at Ginny.

“Did you try asking Bill or Charlie?” he says, eager to help. “Everyone’s been helping with the rebuilding, apart from the Department of Mysteries, so one of us has probably seen them.”

“I don’t suppose you have any idea where Fred and George have gotten to?” Molly asks Percy, who deliberately arrives home just a fraction later then Arthur, because he wants to be seen as working the hardest.

“They’re not home yet?” 

He frowns, beaten, and she gives him a hug to show him that she appreciates him all the same.

“Well, I’ve got much more important things to be concerned about anyway,” Percy says, pressing one hand to her back and then stepping away quickly. “There was an explosion in the lower levels. Something to do with the Department of Mysteries.”

“The twins told me that they’re working for the Ministry,” she says later as her and Arthur settle down in bed. “None of the others have seen them though. You don’t think they’re, well, up to something, do you?”

Her husband wraps his hand around the back of her head, gently threading his fingers through her curls, and guides her head down to rest on his shoulder. Molly snuggles up against him.

“They told me that as well.”

“And?”

“And when I next saw Kingsley I asked him what they were up to. I mean the Ministry has enough of our children already, don’t you think? Thank Merlin Ginny hasn’t got any plans in that direction.”

Molly lets her hand wander across Arthur’s chest until it rests against his heart, the beat steady under her palm.

“And what _are_ they up to?”

“Something in the Department of Mysteries apparently. Although rumour has it that the Department are finally starting to take an interest in the rebuilding efforts after all this time, particularly in Diagon Alley funnily enough.”

He sounds proud and Molly smiles.


End file.
